Nekorian Language
(This is a pretty rough thing, and incomplete. I would appreciate someone ordering this out.--llharry) Nn: Can have a pfx before it. Ad: Describes someone/thing Nn-: Cannot have Al/Ne before it. Pfx: Words such as Al/Ne Hnr: Honorific, used to show social status.5 suffixes Ze: They/we Ke: Give Al is changed to Ai when used on its own. Ne is changed to Nei when used on its own. Prefixes Al =Draw/yes/i (Draw weapons) (Pfx) Ne = Sheath/no/they/(Pfx) Ka = he (Pfx) Ki =she (Pfx) Kono = you (Pfx) Xi = Any Mi = My (Not always a pfx) Ko (Prefix prefixes to this to make them stand on their own. Eg: Kiko = Her, Kako = Him, KonoKo = Your) Nouns Kadra= Weapons (Nn) Canta = Target (Nn) Heatra = Bandage (Nn) Kera = Feet(Nn-) Koracha = Refuse Kira = Lance Kashi = Pipe Tekora = Blood drinker/ing (Ad)(Nn) Kendra = Follow/Come here (Nn) Lotar = Water (Wet)(Ad)(Nn) Paya = What (Nn-) Kezuki =? Whore (Nn) Teko = Blood (Nn) Taya = Boring (Nn) Tersa = Hello (Nn-) Sar = matter(no matter)(Nn) Beran = Behind (Nn-) Kai =Go (Nn-) Kevan = Guard (Nn) Tei = Us (Nn-) Faeren = Escape (Nn) Kante = Here (Nn-) Kersa = Goodbye (Formal)(Nn-) Aeka = Angel (Nn) Kasta = Demon (Nn) koyo = Move (Nn) Kiro = Stupid/Knife (Nn) Duskya = floor (Nn) No/yo = on/the/in/a/is/general-gap-in-sentance (Nn-) Kirono = Bow Angleska = English Adra = Nothing (Nn) Tekra = Search (Nn) Furen = Burn (it) (Nn) Shotsu = General cursing. (Nn-) Kotene = Exuse me (Nn-) Yero = Good (Nn) Kenta = Back off(Nn-) Akt = Ouch (Nn-) Eya = What (Nn-) Kara = This (Nn-) Ceko = look (Nn) Tanda = Thought/Amazing (Nn) Kayata = Hurry (Nn) Ketzar = name (Nn) Koro = Dusk (Nn) Zoro = Dawn (Nn) Kos = where (Nn-) Hae = went (Nn) Palka = Place (Nn) Rekro = Correct (Nn) Tero = Speak (Nn) Atra = Soon (Nn) Yon = Left (Nn) Yul = Right (Nn) Vetra = Show (Nn) Vai = Want (Nn) Kao = Done (Nn) Kyra = Thankyou (Nn) Makai = Thirsty (Nn) Ketrai = Cute (Nn) Rue = Who (Nn) Ackve= Deadly(Nn)(Formal) Exrai = Shadow(Nn) Ratka = Bath(Nn) Azura = Rain(Nn) Metra = Sunlight(Nn) Inya Miya = Like iny miny mini mo(Nn-) Noko = Hello(Nn-) Naka = Bye(Nn-) Loasei = Trouble (Nn) Tiro = Big Rono = Smal Mataka = causing (Nn) Kavetrai = Handler(Nn-) Karetrai = Handle-ee(Nn-) Seyro = Someone(s) (Nn) Sira = Seconds(Nn) Nira = minute(Nn) Shira = Hours(Nn) Yera = Days(Nn) Xcirio = Choice(Nn-) Rokai = Ciggerette like object made from Silvervine and Cinnamon. About half a meter long.(Nn) Xiri = Servant Lunat = Bed Yana = Keep(Nn) Notro = Nachtverian way of saying for. As in, Notro no Nachtver (For the Nachtver.)(Nn-) Seylen = Timid/Shy Neru = Cute(Interchangeable with Ketrai) Honourifics Nek = Far Below (m/f)(Hnr) Kara = Sir/master (male)(Hnr) Nyara = Ma'am/mistress (female)(Hnr) Zen = Below (m/f)(Hnr) Lan = Equal (male)(Hnr) Lun = Equal (female)(Hnr) Yen = Above (female)(Hnr) Kan = Above (male)(Hnr) (Family name)-Ha'ien = Head of (Family name), Or close to it. (Female) Shara = Sister Ishara = Brother Numbers Lan = 1 Tan = 2 Tethra = 3 Cei = 4 Lei = 5 Lethra = 6 Yei = 7 Tei = 8 Kethra = 9 Kanza = 10 (Numbers are kinds of weird to type. 100 would be written as kan-kanza. 1111 would be kan-kan-kanza-yan. I need to get round to refining this soon >.>) Common Phrases NeKiro no xeru. (Pun on english phrase, not the sharpest knife in the draw, effectively saying your a genius among idiots.) KiraKashi = Pipelance(Nekorian elite weapons, Requires skill to weild) Category:Language